


The Perfect Gift

by stormchasersteve



Series: Thundershield advent 2013 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Secret Santa, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundershield advent day 16 - Steve receives Thor's name in the avengers' Secret Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**[THOR]**

One small word on a little slip of paper. So insignificant - and yet Steve was almost more excitedly anxious than the day they gave him the serum.

He had half hoped to receive Thor’s name in the Secret Santa, but at the same time had been terrified in case it actually happened. Wild daydreams of buying Thor the perfect gift that was at once understated and innocuous to their teammates and yet would still somehow convey Steve’s deep, hidden yearning in a way that would win Thor’s heart - well, they were one thing. Actually working out what to get him that wasn’t entirely boring or utterly obvious or, worse, entirely inappropriate - that was something else all together.

So far the only idea he had was an unbreakable mug. It was going to be a long, sleepless night.


End file.
